ஐGolden Ruleஐ
by Senshin Ultima
Summary: ※Golden Rule - An important, particular rule for one's way of life.※ Things aren't too bad for Kairi, she lives in a nice apartment; That sucks, has a boyfriend; yeah right, and her boss tried to rape her; No comment... AU, SxK, NxR Anom.Review accept.
1. From Finally Here

Disclaimer: Ok, so i don't Kingdom Hearts, but i own a copy of the three games, does that count for something? No? It doesn't? Aw man... My dreams will never be fulfilled then... -sobs in corner-

A/N notes: Ok welcome to all that's reading this. This is my first try on a Kingdom Hearts Fic, let's hope it's awesome, right? So anyway, this an AU story (Alternate Universe) of Kairi's rise to star dom in the beautiful city of Tokyo! So you can picture the craziness of the city life. The main paring of this story is SoraX Kairi, sounds awesome riiiiiiight? Sora's a photographer, Kairi's... uh... I haven't thought of what she should be yet... Riku is a sexy male model,this totally fits for him right?

Ok enough of my digression read my story to find out what'll happen, enjoy! and review! If you don't I might not find the confidence I need to write anymore...

* * *

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**.:Golden Rule:. **

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

City Rule: 

In the city don't expect things to be easy. 

_Especially_ love…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

�

�

�

**Negative thoughts **

�

The sun was placed high into the air, clearly stating it was the afternoon. The city streets were filled with thousands of cars trying to at least move an inch in the traffic jam. Each of the sidewalks beside the city streets loomed almost completely with people making their way back to their jobs. This may all seemed a bit abnormal for all this to occur in just the afternoon, but this was Tokyo, Japan.

�

As the hustle and bustle of the more active part of Tokyo, the true story will begin in the more slummy part of the city where the real action occurs. Hundreds of people lived in these run down buildings, either they had just started out living on their own or they arrived upon an unfortunate incident causing them to be bankrupted or with little money.�One thing for sure was that one certain girl would undergo some changes.

�

In front of one of, possibly, the most run down and oldest building stood a girl. She put one step to walk forward up the stoop into the building, but her hesitant nature said otherwise. She stood back staring in awe at the building. It wasn't the building she found amazing, it was what it stood for. A couple of strands of red hair fell into of her eyes; she brushed them behind her ear and whispered to herself. "I finally made it, no more college, no more school work; it's just going to be me on my own. I'm no longer the clumsy little girl from the islands who relied on Axel for help. I'm Kairi Uchida and I'm going to be big in Tokyo!"

�

Kairi, the red headed girl, was a college graduate who just recently began to start living on her own. Her previous home was a small island just off the coast of Japan called " DestinyIsland". Very few people actually lived on the islands, so it wasn't very much known or popular.

�

Kairi began to climb the steps and placed her hand on the handles; she was about to pull on it to open it when a thought occurred to her.**_"What – what if… I'm a failure…?"_**Her hand slowly slid from the handle to her sides as she began to think of herself as a hopeless failure, but a quick little memory of hers corrected her thoughts of negativity. 

�

_"Kai… you've always been such a success. I wouldn't be surprise if I found you on the cover of a magazine or something. You're smart… you always have been." _

�

Kairi's confidence instantly flared up again, and she firmly nodded in her confidence. She grasped the handle tightly and was about to open it, when…

�

**WHAM **

�

The door of the building somehow managed to bang Kairi's nose and she went falling down onto the porch. The person who had been on the other side of that door immediately ran to Kairi's aide.� "Oh my god, I apologize, are you okay!" 

�

Kairi slowly opened to her eyes. Her head ringed terribly with pain. She felt as though it was going to burst, but the sight that she was currently beholding made her forget her pain instantly – it was guy who knocked her down. Kairi couldn't help but take in the features of the person who knocked her down. He had gravity defying spiky hair that was crazily going in an upward fashion. He wore a casual black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled and a grey tie. He wore black pants with white streaks going down on the sides.

�

Kairi couldn't help but sigh inwardly at the guy's eyes. It was like an endless sea of blue that she could easily get lost in. she knew that she had a crush on this guy, but it wasn't a sure thing, for the most obvious reason – she didn't even know his name!

�

He extended his hand to help her up, and she happily took it. Kairi rubbed the back of her head, a clear sign that she was still in a bit of pain. "Lemme take a look." The guy said as he leaned over her shoulder to see the back of her head to see if it was bleeding or not. As he was leaning over her, Kairi couldn't help but inhale his scent. She simply adored his smell; it was definitely a scent she could get use to. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it faintly reminded her of her dad. 

�

At the thought of getting together with this stranger, she mentally slapped herself. **_"What am I thinking! I don't even know his name for Mickey's sake!" _**Her inner thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the guy's voice.

�

"… No Bleeding, that's good." The guy said to himself in a relieved tone of voice. His relieved expression almost instantly turned into a worried one once more as he looked down to the wrist watch he had on. "Oh my God, I'm so late for work! I'm sorry for the accident and leaving suddenly, but I'm going to be late." After that he made a run down the block heading downtown into the more active part of Tokyo.

�

"Ok…" I silently said as I waved him good bye. 

�

� 

**New Accommodations **

�

Kairi couldn't help but feel like in a dream. The mysterious guy, who had earlier caused her injuries, was now the only thing on her mind, but she'd probably never meet him again, so she'd just have to set her mind on the task ahead. She continued into the apartment complex and strode into the main hallway.

�

The building was pretty old and anything but he building looked fairly old; wasn't what she would call 'luxurious' but it beat some of the shabbier buildings she had seen people lived in. The neighborhood was _almost_ pleasant. She would have to say that this was going to be an exciting adventure—no doubt about that. **_"I guess this is what I get for leaving the islands without so as a dime on my person…" _**Kairi thought with an exasperating sigh to follow. 

�

"We got no more rooms." A voice sounded from behind Kairi. Before Kairi could turn around the person who had made the comment was already in front of Kairi. He was a blond man who was probably in his early 40's. He wore a white, worn t-shirt, and a pair of dirty worn out jeans. He turned to Kairi, a cigarette in his mouth as well. "You hear me?" 

�

"Oh… um… I was told I already got a room here." Kairi hesitantly said to the man. 

�

"Hmm… your name?" The blonde man said as he took another drag on his cigarette before exhaling it. He seemed to have forgotten that Kairi was even there. 

�

"Uh… Kairi. Kairi Uchida." Kairi said not as boldly as she actually wanted to say. She tightly gripped the suitcase in her hand in her hesitant feeling. 

�

"Right… you're the girl who called earlier in the week right?" The man asked. Kairi firmly nodded her head. Earlier in the week, she found this place by random in the newspaper and called in immediately because it was cheap. She didn't expect to get a call back from the landlord five minutes later, saying that she got the apartment, but she really didn't care because of her anxiousness. 

�

"Ok, the name's Cid Highwind. I'm the landlord, so if you've got any problems speak to me." Cid gestured Kairi to follow him down the hallway and she did so. "As I told earlier in the week, the rooms not furnished, so that's your problem, you got that taken care of?" 

�

"Yeah, I'm getting things from my dorm moved over here. It was the same situation." Kairi answered in a more confident tone of voice. Any doubts she had of this guy seemed to dissolve in seconds after he introduced himself. 

�

As they continued walking through the stairs, they started climbing stairs. "Hey, Cid, how come this place doesn't have an elevator?" Kairi questioned as she noticed she was becoming tired climbing the stairs that were quickly becoming a tiresome thing. 

�

"We do have an elevator, it's just broken." Cid said with a shrug to follow his comment.� Kairi had been counting the number of floors they had already climbed, and she didn't like it so far. "I know what you're thinking, and yeah, you're going to have to climb up nine floors each day to reach your room." 

�

Kairi nearly tripped on herself when she heard what Cid said. She mentally started crying at the thought of climbing all those floors. "C-can't you fix the elevator?" Kairi asked Cid in a sort of pleading tone. 

�

"I would love too, but I don't have the time." Cid said as they finally reached the ninth floor. Kairi let out a silent sigh as she still followed Cid to her door. "But listen to this; I might make some time to fix that elevator if you really want it." 

�

"That'd be awesome, Cid." Kairi said with a smile. After a nod in understanding, Cid handed Kairi the keys to her apartment and left, but not before reminding her that the rent would be due at the end of the month. Kairi opened the door to her apartment and nearly squealed in joy when she saw the apartment. 

�

It wasn't the fact that it was awesome, it's just that it belonged to her! The room seemed to be small but a cozy kind of small. The first room you would enter was the living room, or rather an area where the living could be because of the lack of furniture. There was bathroom, a small breakfast nook, and a bedroom small enough to only fit a queen size bed and a small dresser. Kairi immediately threw herself on the floor of the apartment living room and began to start doing snow angels on the dusty floor. She was completely lost in her fit of happiness. 

�

"Ah-hem…" A voice sounded from the door of the apartment. 

�

A harsh blush quickly fell over Kairi's face the second she heard the person's voice. She couldn't even move, her embarrassment level was at all time high and her body instantly froze. "U-uh… hi?" Kairi managed to utter out as she still was on the floor. 

�

"Um, why are you on the floor?" The person asked as the person crouched down to get a good look at Kairi. Kairi noticed the person's appearance; it was girl, about the same age as Kairi. The girl had brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, a yellow blouse with its sleeves rolled up and light blue jeans. 

�

"Uh… making snow angels?" Kairi sheepishly asked, still blushing like crazy. 

�

"Wouldn't it be '_dust_ angels'?" The brown girl inquired with some curiosity in her voice. She was obviously the type of girl with many quirks in her personality. The girl tapped Kairi's shoulder to get her attention. "So what's your name? Mine is Selphie Tilmitt."

�

Kairi got up from the floor, feeling less embarrassed about her situation, now that this girl was so friendly with her. Kairi dusted off her clothes and extend her hand for a handshake, which Selphie happily shook. "I'm Kairi Uchida, nice to meet you. I'm new around the building."

�

"I can tell, it's not everyday you see someone making dust angels" She giggled a bit at the part. "On the floor." Selphie looked around the room and let a huge sigh out. "You've got an awesome room! You're so lucky!" She ran up to Kairi and gave her a tight bone crushing hug. "We should totally be best friends!" Selphie exclaimed after letting Kairi go.

�

"Uh… sure…" Kairi said, kind of unsure what to think at the moment. She was glad and all that she was able to make a friend so quickly, but it happened all so fast for her.

�

Selphie looked around Kairi's house once more and let out a huff. She walked into the center of the living and looked toward the ceiling. It was practically falling apart, paints were chipped off everywhere, mites and God knows what other creatures lived in the place.

�

"Pretty nice place, isn't it?" Kairi said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Although it was pretty obvious that Selphie couldn't tell if she was being funny, sarcastic or serious about it. She stood there just checking out the different color tiles on the ceiling. 

�

"It _is _a nice place." Selphie answered to Kairi. Kairi near tripped on her own feet again at the comment, she didn't expect an answer like that. She was about to say something, but Selphie cut her off. "Though… you should get some more furniture…" 

�

"I know, I already got a delivery of my old stuff coming here. It should arrive by today, I think…" Kairi said as she started playing with a strand of her hair. 

�

"Well, until then maybe we can go out for lunch or something?" Selphie asked Kairi as she started walking toward the door. Kairi was about to protest when a certain sound stopped her – her stomach growling. 

� 

�

**More Friends **

�

The ringing tone on the phone brought some hope, but when the answering machine came up, she felt uneasy at that moment. Kairi closed her phone and placed it back in her purse. She sighed heavily at the thought of where he was, but her thoughts were interrupted by Selphie's voice. 

�

"No answer, Kai?" Selphie asked as she handed her the small coffee cup from the café. They had decided on getting coffee and a small cookie or other sweet, rather than actually go out to eat at a restaurant. 

�

"No answer…" Kairi said dully as he grabbed the coffee from Selphie's hand. She ignored the new nickname, and concentrated on finding a seat in the clearly apparent crowded coffee shop. "Oh man… looks like we're going have to share a table with someone…" 

�

"How about over there?" Selphie asked as she pointed to the table near the window with a women busily working on something on her lap. Kairi shrugged and the both of them walked over to the table. 

�

"Um, excuse me?" Kairi shyly asked the girl. Both Kairi and Selphie looked at the girl closely to see her physical features. She appeared to be their age with light blonde hair and pale skin. She had her hair in a bun with a pencil holding it up. She wore a white blouse with its sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans. She sat with her legs crossed and appeared to be really into something, which would explain why she didn't answer Kairi's call. 

�

Selphie tapped the tips of her knuckles to get her attention and luckily it did. "Hm?" She asked still not taking her eyes off what she was doing. 

�

"Can we sit here?" Selphie questioned to the blonde women. 

�

The blonde women finally took her eyes off what she was doing and looked at the two girls. She smiled and nodded her head. The two, not needing any other reason to not sit, sat down at the table. Kairi couldn't help but feel curious at what the blonde girl was doing under the table. 

�

"Um… what are you doing?" 

�

The blonde looked down at her lap and then back up at Kairi and Selphie. She, then, lifted a drawing pad to the two with a very artistic and very well done picture on the page. "I'm just drawing a new cover for the company I work at. My name's Namine Nakahara, nice to meet you two." She said as she extended her hand for a handshake, which they both happily complied. 

�

Kairi smiled, she made another friend in Tokyo. She did feel a bit bad that she hadn't been able to tell Axel of her safe trip into the city, but she was sure she'd be able to tell him later. Besides she was sure she'd have nice stories to tell him by the end of the day, she was absolutely sure. 

�

"I'll ask again, what's your name?" Namine's voice interrupted Kairi's thoughts. Kairi shook her head slightly as she was coming back from her thoughts. 

�

"Uh… my name is Kairi Uchida, and this is –" 

�

"Selphie Tilmitt at your service!" Selphie shouted, completely interrupting Kairi. Kairi inwardly sighed to herself, it had been an hour already and Selphie was already being annoying to her, but she couldn't help but be happy about being friends with Selphie. 

�

**Finally Here (Part I) **

�

As the group of girls all walked back from the coffee shop to the apartment, Kairi and Selphie were able to learn that Namine worked at the company for the magazine '_Photon'_ and she was the one that designed the covers of the magazines. 

�

As they continued walking Kairi noticed a movers truck outside the apartment, and they immediately set Kairi into run mode and before she knew all it three of them were in front of the apartment.

�

"Finally, now I can sleep in my own bed tonight!" Kairi cheered as she jumped in the air for joy. She immediately ran to the back of the truck to see it open already. "Huh? What – what's going on?"

�

"Don't ask me, I might live here, but it's not like I can predict things, Kai." Selphie said with a shrug to follow her comment.

�

"But then –" 

�

"Excuse me!" A voice shouted from behind us. It was a large box, or rather a person holding a box – a very familiar box to Kairi. The person walking with the box walked into the building and there Kairi was able to see his face. It was ….

* * *

A/N: Annnnnd cut! ok people, print that out and we'll get started with more chapters, if the audience do you guys like it? Answer me please!

So who's the mysterious person? Sora? Cid? Random homeless bum on street #48! Review and You might just find out!

Reviewer's Corner

Sora: Hey what's up! it's time fore the reviewer's corner! Ok since I haven't even been really shown in this story this corner will be mine! -cue in evil laugh- So anyways the author tells me he wants to know some things from you guys, something about making sure you guys are alive or whatever... I hope he's not trying to stalk you guys.. So the first question of the day is... -cue in drum roll-(reads off card) _**"What's your favorite Kingdom Hearts character?" **_... what's kingdom hearts!

Riku: You're kidding right?

Sora: Seriously, what's that?

Riku: -whispers in Sora's ear-

Sora: So we have people stalking us...?

Riku: sigh... ignore him folks... he's a doofus... just answer the question...

Sora: hey, how'd you get here anyways!


	2. To Unexpecting the Expected

Disclaimer: I sooooo don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I'd be Japanese, not 15 yrs of age, and be rich from all the games I've created, but sadly I'm not -mopes in emo corner-

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the late update, but the stupid thing wouldn't work yesterday so I couldn't update it and i didn't try until later that night the next day, but it's up so complain. Oh and one thing, _**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE TO READ: I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, MEANING EVERY SHOULD BE REVIEWING FOR THIS STORY IF YOU ARE READING IT.**_

That's all, sorry for the big letters, but I wanted this to be an eye catcher.

Thank you for reviwing: _Malcolm Yuy, xXxCrystalHeartsxXX _

* * *

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**.:Golden Rule:. **

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

City Rule: 

Expect the unexpected,

Expect the Expected 

And _always_ unexpect the unexpected _and_ the expected

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

�

**Finally Here (Part I – II) **

�

As the group of girls all walked back from the coffee shop to the apartment, Kairi and Selphie were able to learn that Namine worked at the company for the magazine '_Photon'_ and she was the one that designed the covers of the magazines. 

�

As they continued walking Kairi noticed a movers truck outside the apartment, and they immediately set Kairi into run mode and before she knew all it three of them were in front of the apartment.

�

"Finally, now I can sleep in my own bed tonight!" Kairi cheered as she jumped in the air for joy. She immediately ran to the back of the truck to see it open already. "Huh? What – what's going on?"

�

"Don't ask me, I might live here, but it's not like I can predict things, Kai." Selphie said with a shrug to follow her comment.

�

"But then –" 

�

"Excuse me!" A voice shouted from behind us. It was a large box, or rather a person holding a box – a very familiar box to Kairi. The person walking with the box walked into the building and there Kairi was able to see his face. It was ….

�

"Riku?" Namine questioned as we saw the face of the person who was lugging the box with Kairi's unmentionables around. He was a tall, slender man who was probably in mid 20's but with a body like that it could've been possible he was over 30. The long silver tendrils that constantly kept brushing his eyes were the most noticeable physical feature of this guy – No one Kairi knew had silver hair, it was possible he dyed time at some point of his life, but for him it fit so well with his body. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow and white unzipped jacket on top. He wore really baggy jeans, along with yellow, black, and white shoes, and a black belt.

�

"Huh?" The person named Riku questioned innocently as he turned his head toward us. "Oh Namine!" He placed the box at the top of the stoop and stood to meet them all. "Hey Namine, where've you been recently, I didn't see around the office or anything this morning."

�

"Hey, Riku…" The way she said sounded sad to see it was Riku, but her expression seemed to brighten when she noticed who she was with. "Uh, actually I suppose to be heading back soon, but I wanted to help Kairi with her stuff."

�

"That's cool, I was there this morning, but they kicked me out because supposedly there's no need for the models yet…" Riku said plainly with a shrug to follow the statement.

�

"So you guys are going to help me?" Kairi asked hopefully. She really didn't want to carry all the boxes to her house all by herself. She began to wonder where the moving guys were supposed to be, but her thoughts were interrupted by Riku's voice.

�

"Well I've got nothing better to do now." Riku said with another shrug. He was obviously bored today, it was written all over face, especially with the bored look in his jade color eyes.

�

"Ok, so that makes me, Namine, and Riku." Kairi smiled at the fact that she had all these friends to help with her stuff, but she was forgetting someone. She turned around to the missing person with closed eyes, already knowing what her answer was. "Hey, Selph, wanna help me with my stuff?"

�

Selphie wasn't even there.

�

Kairi opened her eyes in surprise when Selphie didn't even answer. She scanned all around the area, but still couldn't spot Selphie, that was when Selphie's voice reached to the group.

�

"Sorry guys, I can't help out." Selphie was already at the end of the block waving good bye to the group. "I've got afternoon classes, and it'd suck for me to be late." That was another weird thing about Selphie that Kairi could write down. After making sure they got the message, Selphie turned around the corner and she was gone.

�

Kairi sighed to herself, she had completely forgotten about the fact that Selphie was still one year younger than Kairi and therefore was still in her last year of college. **_"Aw man… all we need was one more person and we wouldn't have to make a second trip."_** Kairi thought angrily to herself as she noticed that the movers for all the furniture actually did some of their job by bringing in all the heavy stuff. There was only about 5 five boxes.

�

"What an odd girl…" Riku said to himself as he walked casually over to the mover's truck to grab more boxes. He came out moments later with another box in one hand and he climbed the stairs to pick up the one he had left before. "We going or what?"

�

"Right, Right, give me a sec to grab a box." Namine said tiredly as she began to walk toward the truck. She emerged out of the truck with a box in her hand, and Kairi did the same.

�

They all began to start walking in the building when Riku stopped suddenly. 

�

"Riku, what's wrong?" Namine inquired almost feigning concern for Riku. She always felt that there was something wrong about Riku, she couldn't put her finger on it and that's why she never really liked him – his mysteriousness. 

�

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Riku was about to put his fingers to his chin to put his thinking levels even further, but the boxes he was holding were keeping him from doing so. His thinking expression soon changed into a pleased and more relax expression. "I never introduced myself did I?"

�

Kairi shook her head no. "Not properly, at least."

�

"Well, in that case, the name's Riku Miyano, male model extraordinaire." Riku said as he flashed a pose with the two boxes still in his grasp. Kairi giggled at his prideful posing. Namine just sighed tiredly again.

�

"I'm Kairi Uchida, um… I don't have a job yet..." Kairi said as she giggled sheepishly. She would've rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment but her hands were tied up at the moment.� 

�

"We'll have to do something about that, right, Kairi?" Riku questioned as he walked ahead of the two. 

�

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get going already." Namine dryly said, urging the two to move at a faster pace. She knew she'd be chewed out by her superiors if she was late by even a second. 

� 

�

**Unpacking the Unmentionables **

�

Finally reaching the ninth floor of the building, an exasperated and tired Kairi and Namine all but crawled to make it to Kairi's door with boxes in hand. While on the other hand, a completely energetic and relaxed Riku came up the stairs to Kairi's door with _two_ boxes in each hand.

�

"Well, that was an enjoyable workout." Riku said almost glad to have climbed the nine floors. 

�

Namine and Kairi looked at him with death clearly written in their eyes. They were beginning to hate him at that moment, because they knew he was just teasing the two for being in their current tired states. 

�

"How can you be able to climb all these stairs without breaking a sweat?" Namine nearly wheezed between the panting of her breaths. She was currently leaning against the wall near Kairi's door using it as support. She was waiting on Kairi to open the door. The box she was holding was on the floor the moment she made it to Kairi's door.

�

"How do I do it?" Riku inquired to himself. He still hadn't even let the boxes touch the ground ever since he picked them up back at the truck. "I guess it might have to do with me living here." He said it as if it were a fact of life.

�

"Wait… you live here?" Kairi asked, also panting and wheezing. She really needed to get back in shape. Although she was skinny and had the appearance that she was fit, but it was only because of her fast metabolism and eating right – she hardly ever actually exercised. Kairi was also leaning on a wall, but the one she was on was adjacent to the one that was being used by Namine.

�

"Yeah, right next door, in fact." Riku said as he pointed over to the door exactly next to Kairi's that had the number 27 on it. 

�

Kairi was flabbergasted at the moment, she'd never think, even for a second, that Riku – professional male model Riku -- would live in the same ramshackle building that Kairi lived in only because she didn't have the money to pay for a better place. What made Kairi even more surprised – more weirded out than surprise actually — was that the number on Kairi's door read the number 9F. 

�

"Wait a sec… why does Kairi's door say '9F', while yours says '27'?" Namine inquired, finally getting her breath back after her relaxing.

�

"Why can't '27' be next to '9F'? You have a problem with that?" Riku retorted angrily, he was obviously faking it, or he really took the question as an offense – hopefully not the latter. "Maybe '27' likes to be next to '9F', ever think of that?"

�

"Let me guess, that's what Cid told you when you asked, right?" Kairi joked, finally getting her breath back and unlocking and opening the door to her apartment.

�

"Maybe…" Riku said before running into Kairi's apartment, mumbling about how lame Cid's excuses were getting these days. 

�

Kairi and Namine sighed and shrugged in unison, before picking their boxes respectively, and following Riku's lead into the apartment.

�

Kairi was very glad to see that her entire apartment was furnished with her stuff, although there did remain the unanswered question of how they got the stuff in her apartment when it was locked when the trio arrived. Kairi shrugged it off and continued into her small room where they were supposed to be leaving putting the stuff in the box away.

�

As she was walking to Kairi's room, Namine adored the coziness of Kairi's apartment, although she wasn't too fond of the condition of the apartment. She looked at Kairi's couch and guessed it to be an old thing given to her parents, but it still was still in good condition with nice leather upholstery. The TV was of decent size, about 37inches, and even though it wasn't like her high def TV at home; it gave the house an extra pinch of coziness the room needed. 

�

�Riku smirked at the different furnishings of Kairi's home and couldn't resist the urge to make joke. Not a mean joke, just a between friends kind of joke. Looking at the rug on Kairi's floor made it really harder to keep the joke he was holding in. It just kept staring him in the face, until he could hold it no longer. He burst out laughing right in the middle of the living room, making Kairi and Namine looking at him with risen eyebrows. 

�

"Sorry, sorry, guys it's just that in your apartment, Kairi, I can actually see the floor." Riku joked trying to maintain his composure after losing it earlier. 

�

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked in a confused tone of voice. She obviously couldn't get the joke, because it couldn't be possible that Riku was a slob or could it? "You're not a slob are you, Riku?"

�

"Nah, it's not me, it's my roomy, Sora." Riku said, still chuckling at his joke. "He can't even keep his room clean; you couldn't really trust him to keep an entire house clean, and there's no way I could – or want to, for that matter…" Riku shrugged and went into Kairi's room.

�

"Sora's a slob?" Namine inquired excitedly as if she had just been given some super juicy gossip that she could share with everyone at work.

�

"Like you wouldn't believe." Riku said casually as he set the two boxes on Kairi's bed. After do so, he eyed Namine carefully to see the look on her face – her 'gossip' face. "You know, you could tell everyone at work about it, I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind, really."

�

"Are you daring me to do it?" Namine inquired, her gossip face completed disappeared and was replaced with a more serious one. 

�

"Actually, I am daring you to do it." Riku said with a tone that was as serious as Namine's.

�

"Fine I will do it." Namine said again, not losing an ounce of seriousness in her voice.

�

"I'm not going to stop you, and Sora probably won't either." Riku said in a cool tone of voice, turning his back to Namine and feigning that he was putting his attention to unpacking, while in actual fact, he was counting down the seconds it would take for Namine to crack. 

�

_3… _

�

_2… _

�

_1… _

�

"Forget it, there's no point in even bothering in gossiping. It's just a waste of my time." Namine said trying to act cool, while in actual fact she was the fool, because Riku knew _just_ about all her buttons.

�

The group began to unpack in silence, helping Kairi set up her things in her room, when Riku's voice sounded loud and clear sound to all of them. "_Ooooh_, I had no clue Kairi had_ so_ many thongs! I had no idea she could be such a dirty girl!" 

�

Namine's jaw dropped and Kairi's face instantly blushed up completely – the second time in the same day. "_Riku!_ You better forget what you saw, or so help me I'll --" Namine's voice sounded loud and clear in anger, before Riku's voice hushed her down again.

�

"Chill it, Nam's, I was just joking. This is just a box of Kairi's pajamas" Riku showed the contents of the box for emphasis. 

�

"Ok… but next time you even think about joking like that ever again, you're dead." Namine said seriously and angrily, cracking her knuckles to prove she was dead serious.

�

"Thanks for having my back." Kairi whispered into Namine's ear. 

�

"No problem, it's what friends do." Namine whispered.

�

Kairi could've sworn she felt her heart swell at that moment. No one but a certain person, who was like an older brother to her, had told her something like that – no one. She was really glad she moved in that building, it was like a good luck charm or something.

� 

�

**Unexpect the Expected **

�

It was official to both Kairi and Namine, they much rather prefer to go _down_ the stairs than up them. The trio were all done with the unpacking Kairi's things, and heading to do the things they were suppose to do – or at least for most part. Kairi was supposed to pick up the last box of her clothes and sign for the delivery of her stuff. Namine had received a call from the company to come back and present the primary draft of the month's new cover. 

�

Riku, since he wasn't allowed to come back to the office unless he was suppose to model for clothes, did what he always did in his spare time – go ass searching. In other words, Riku would search for single, beautiful women, go out with them for a couple of days (That meant from the movies, to dinner, to the fun in bed); then Riku would dump them with an excuse he'd pull from his ass and live his life as he normally did.

�

"I still can't understand why you prefer this place over a place that you can actually afford." Kairi said as the group walked out of the building and was climbing down the stoop.

�

"It's simple, I like this place. It's just way too homey to leave behind." Riku said as he looked at the building with a prideful expression on his face.

�

"Whatever." Namine said as she walked the down block. "I'll call you later tonight ok, Kairi?" She had to shout back to Kairi because of how far she had already gotten. 

�

"Ok, Namine." Kairi shouted back. After her goodbyes with Namine were done, she looked to Riku. "So you're going to go 'ass searching'?" Kairi almost couldn't let those words escape her mouth, but she managed to do so. 

�

"Yep." Riku confirmed and walked down the block, but not before shouting something in the air. "And the hunt begins!" He ran down the block, in an energetic burst of energy.

�

"Ok…" Kairi said to herself, as she watched Riku run down the streets in an odd fashion.

�

"Okay!" A man shouted to get Kairi's attention. She immediately looked to see a big guy, a much muscled big guy, with orange hair and a very nice tan. His presence to Kairi scared her a bit, but she could feel an aura of kindness coming from him. He was wearing blue overalls and a white worn out shirt. He wasn't even looking at Kairi, he was looking over something that was on his clipboard, but Kairi knew she'd never see unless he let her – he was way too tall for her. "So you're Ms. Uchida, ya?"

�

"Uh, yea, who are you?" Kairi asked, she was kind of hoping to grab her box, sign for the delivery, and relax on her bed, but she'd have to get through this guy first. 

�

"Wakka, of _Hercules Moving Company_" He pointed to his name tag that was found on his overall. "Now, are you aware that a silver haired young man was left in charge of your possessions while we took a lunch break?" He asked professionally.

�

"Uh, yea, I'm aware of that." Kairi answered.

�

"Ok, sign here, and you can get the last of your belongings one the truck." He said as he nearly thrust the clipboard into Kairi's chest. She was a bit caught of guard, but she signed for it anyway with her signature.

�

Almost instantly after she signed, a blonde haired young man came of out the truck with the last box of Kairi's stuff and tossed it in her hand. The orange haired guy took that as his cue to get in the driver's side of the truck. The blonde haired young man closed the back of the truck and got in the passenger side and they both drove off, speedily.

�

"Okay… they seemed in a rush…." Kairi trailed off. 

�

"Oh well, now I've got my things, and I'm finally all settled in!" Kairi nearly cheered as she rushed in immediately to climb the stairs. She was sure she wouldn't get as tired as she did last time, she felt stronger. She was full prepared for the stairs when a voice stopped her – Cid. 

�

"Hey, uh, Kairi…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Listen, don't tell anyone I did this for ya, but I fixed up the elevator for yer. It's working all nice and good now. So give it try." He was practically ordering her to do so, but she couldn't complain, seeing as she didn't have to climb anymore steps now.

�

Kairi stepped on the elevator platform and felt a little uneasy when it wobbled a bit, but it maintained itself. Kairi let out a sigh at her luckiness recently, it'd have to run out eventually, but she wasn't about to jinx it. She was about to press the button to close the elevator doors, when a loud yell from the front doors told her otherwise. 

�

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" 

�

Kairi did so, and let the person in the elevator. It was the same man who had hit her with the front door that morning. She had nearly forgotten all about the boy what with all the things happening in her life recently.

�

His panting and the elevator door closing were the only things you could hear at the moment because of Kairi's lost for words at that moment. The young man leaned against the elevator wall and smiled a huge grin toward Kairi. 

�

"Thanks for holding the doors." He held out his hand for a handshake, which she took and shook it. It was then the young man knew who the girl was. His eyes widen at the sight of her face. "Oh man… sorry about this morning; I've been thinking about it all morning."

�

"Nah, it's ok. I don't even feel anything anymore." Kairi said as she attempted to justify this guy's guiltiness. 

�

"Ok, I'll have to take your word for it." The boy said, obviously still worrying a bit. After a while, it got quiet again. "Um, so anyways, my name is Sora, what's yours?"

�

Kairi's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He was Sora? The same Sora who apparently was a slob? There was no way that could be possible; his clothes looked too neat for that to be true. Riku was probably just exaggerating. "Uh… my name is Kairi. Kairi Uchida."

�

Sora laughed a bit. "Well, if we're doing it so formal, my name is Sora Irino." Sora said with another big grin to follow his comment. "So Kairi, I'm guessing you're new around the building here right?"

�

Kairi nodded in regards to Sora's question. "Yea, apparently I live next door from you." Kairi said gripping the sides of the box she was holding tightly. She was feeling really nervous at that point. 

�

"How do you know that?" Sora asked with a confused expression on his face.

�

"Your roommate, Riku, told me all about it." Kairi said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone of voice.

�

"Even about the numbers on the door?" Sora questioned excitedly. He was really taking a liking to this girl, and now he was starting to feel even worse about hurting her.

�

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the boy's eagerness. "Yeah, it was Cid right?" Kairi questioned setting the box she was holding so she could have a more comfortable conversation with the guy. 

�

"Yeah." Sora said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Cid's not a bad guy once you get to know him, but he can be very lazy at times, so he's not really dependable."

�

"I noticed." Kairi said with a smile. Everything was going perfect, a bit too perfect she began to thought. She already had a group of friends who were really nice, she had a nice, cozy place to live in – albeit it is a bit small, but still nice --, and she was getting to know the guy she was beginning to have a crush on.

�

"So, um, Kairi would you…" Sora began to say, but was fumbling around with his words.

�

"Yeah…" Kairi said full of hope, almost knowing what he'd say.

�

"Would you –"

�

**CLUNK!**

�

The elevator completely stopped moving. Kairi was literally freaking out when this happened. She knew something like this was going to happen, but why did she have to jinx it. 

�

Kairi's mind was literally having a titty attack at the fact that the elevator had completely halted any movement of going up the building. She felt like banging her head against the metal walls of the elevator, and she would've, if not for Sora's voice interrupting her thinking.

�

"Let me take one guess: Cid fixed the elevator." Sora guessed, acting as though that this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence. 

�

"Sort of…" Kairi trailed off, feeling embarrassed that this, in a way, was partly her fault. She had asked Cid to fix the elevator after all.

�

"Cid?" Sora's voice sounded kind of randomly in their moment of crisis.

�

Kairi looked to see that Sora was on his cellphone. It was a sleek, black phone – it was obviously more modern then Kairi's out of date model that she got when she got into highs school.

�

"…. Yea… Uh-huh… okay…. I guess so…" With a click Sora's phone closed and his phone call ended. "Well, apparently Cid's too busy to get us out of this mess right now; probably watching another one of those stupid American TV show marathons…"

�

"So how long will it take?" Kairi asked, feeling a bit more relieved that Sora was calm through the situation.

�

"Who knows? Those marathons last a long time… might be a while before we get out. Sorry Kairi." Sora apologized. He dropped to the floor, sitting down to get more comfortable during this.

�

"Its okay, Sora, it's not like you meant to get us trapped here, although I'm not too sure about Cid though." Kairi joked trying to find some laughter in this saddening situation – but how could it get worse?

* * *

A/N Ok and I'm going to leave it there. I've gone far enough already (4,000 words for just the chapter). So if you want read more of what happens please review to encourage me to write faster. I'm going to be off all week (YESS!) so that means I have loads of free time, but I might spend that time doing nothing if you guys send reviews, I might be typing away here on the computer. So send reviews. and now for one last thing... ok two last things. _**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE TO READ: I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, MEANING EVERY SHOULD BE REVIEWING FOR THIS STORY IF YOU ARE READING IT.**_

And now time for...

Reviewer's Corner

Sora: Hey what's up! it's your loveable friend Sora! -no audience cheering- I don't have f-ing impress you people... -stomps off stage-

Kairi: uh... Sora is... uh... PMSing at the moment so he won't be doing the Reviewer's corner.

Namine: We will for today. Got it? Okay...

Kairi: Uh... the first thing is.. we will again thank the following people for taking time out of their day to review.

Namine: And they are : Malcolm Yuy and xXxCrystalHeartxXx

Kairi: Only two... that's mean...

Namine: I know... you people should be ashamed!

Kairi: Except for those who reviewed; they get free cookies! Catch! -tosses cookies to the reviewers-

Namine: The rest of you get nothing!

Kairi: Now you must feel bad...

Namine: Okay enough of that, now for the fun part. -reads off card- "use aggression to liberate true disposition"

Kairi: Wrong card... -hands her right one- here you go.

Namine: -reads off card- "Who said the last last phrase used above? Hint: He used to be part of organization XII"

Kairi: Is that even a question?

Namine: I don't know...

Kairi: Okay so answer the question in your review and you get pie and cake!

Namine: I could go for some...

Kairi: Me too.. let's go get some.

Namine: yeah -leaves and audience leaves too-

Sora: -comes back- okay I'm back, after so much needed anger management classes and I'm ready to host. -sees no one there- God d-mn it all!


	3. To Freedom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. There I said it, and now my self-confidence is even lower than it was before this. Do you feel better about yourself making a guy feel horrible?

**Notice:** As you can plainly see I haven't updated the story in like two months and the reason is because I've been much to busy with my life. Meaning school, a part-time job, and actually socializing. The good thing about my "vacation" is that I finally know what direction this story is going in so updates will be much more frequent, meaning that this story will be finished soon. Yes that means that this story will be quite short. About ten chapters or so, nothing more or less, even if (God forbid) my reviewers ask it.

**Notice 2:** Another thing that's obvious about this story is the title and summary change. I really did not like the previous title, it sounded much too lame and I felt it didn't give enough of the story to make readers interested. The same solution, I felt, was necessary to the summary as well.

Without anymore notices to give, please forgive me and read on with the story. It would bring pleasure to my heart if you were to review, but it is quite alright as long as I see the number of hits to the story is an adequate number.

* * *

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**.:Golden Rule:.**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

City Rule:

Life is wasted on the living

Death is wasted on the dead

And those who are dead on the inside need to get laid

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Education for the Better**

"Must… not… lose it…" A certain red headed murmured to herself.

Even though she specifically told herself not to, Kairi was losing it. She was trapped in an elevator all because she had to be lazy and whine to the landlord. She really felt low now. "It's so like me to be in a mess like this..." Kairi said almost inaudibly. She began hitting her head against the wall of the elevator, in hopes that the time might move much quick while doing so.

"It's not your fault."

Kairi stopped banging her head and looked at Sora as he continued.

"If anything it's my fault for making you hold the elevator for me. If I hadn't had done that, you most likely wouldn't be in a position like this…" Sora looked a little sad when he said and his tone matched his look. Sora meant what he said. He really did feel bad about being the cause for Kairi's anguish two times in a row. He would make it up, but he couldn't let himself fall in love – not again.

"So Kairi…" Sora began. "What's… your family like?"

Kairi was a bit surprised by the question. Here they were trapped in an elevator and he wanted to know about her family. How he went from apologizing to her to straight-up asking her about her family was beyond her, and yet she found him all the more fascinating.

"Um…" Kairi said hesitantly, but her hesitant felling turned into a warm happy feeling – he wanted to get to know her. She flashed a warm smile in his direction and began to tell him about her family. "Well when I was about three, my father died so it was just me and my mom. There was also this other boy" She couldn't help but blush faintly at the thought of him. "Who helped around my house when my mom was busy."

Sora smile; he was glad that she was being open with him. _**'I know it's not something that might happen but maybe –' **_Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Kairi's words.

"What about you, Sora?"

Sora flinched a bit in surprise. He hadn't expected that she'd be asking him questions, although it did make sense to answer the question considering she answered his without hesitation. "Uh… well, my Dad left me and my mom when I was like 10, so it was just us for the next nine years until I left for college."

Kairi's eyes widened a bit. In a way, they were kind of the same, growing up with no father, but Kairi's family had been without a father longer. _**'But I think what might hurt Sora more is that… is that his father left the family… his father didn't really love his family …like how mine did.'**_

"Do you still see your mom sometimes?" Kairi asked feeling a little pity for the guy.

"Yeah, I visit her from time to time. In fact, I visited just last weekend. She's doing well as far as I can tell…"

Kairi could tell that he was enjoying the conversation between her and Sora by the way of his ranting, and to say she was happy that she was getting to know him would be a serious understatement. You could almost say that she was glad to be trapped in an elevator.

"… Um…Am I boring you…Kairi?" Sora asked a little embarrassed that he was babbling like an idiot right in the middle of _their_ conversation.

Kairi's eyes widened quickly and she immediately started flailing her arms. "No, no! Of course not!" Kairi exclaimed trying to make prove to him that she was paying attention.

"Then you always stare into space with a blank face on a daily basis?" Sora retorted quickly still obviously a little peeved that she spaced out on his rant, but his angry mood dried and wither away and he felt apologetic. "Sorry, sorry… So, Kairi… that boy who helped you guys out when you were a kid… is he your boyfriend now or something…?"

Kairi immediately started blushing. Her face was like a tomato and the fact that she had red hair complimented the blush amazingly. "U-uh, no! He was – I mean is – I mean… uh…" Kairi babbled incoherently, trying as hard as she could to not look Sora in the face now.

Sora immediately began laughing. "Sorry, Sorry – I just had to see your face if I asked that." Sora said still laughing, holding his sides.

Kairi flared up in the eyes. She immediately punched him in the arm – an instinct she picked up as a kid when a certain other red head would do the same thing. Watching him rub his arm gingerly made her definitely feel better; she obviously felt no remorse for her actions.

"Serves you right!" Kairi jeered as she mentally did a victory dance very similar to Cloud's FFVII victory pose (She honestly played too many games with the other red headed boy).

Sora still rubbed his arm as the pain in it was slowly subsiding. _**"Man… for a girl with skinny arms, she's got a mean right hook…"**_ Sora thought finding this girl more attractive, but he couldn't bring himself to fall in love again. "I'll definitely keep in mind not to make you mad, Kairi." Sora said as he noticed the pain in his arm was finally gone.

"You should!" Kairi said with a huff, as she mentally started to gain experience points and sorting out the enemy drops she'd just receive.

"But seriously…" Sora interjected, raining on Kairi's small, but still festive, parade. "What's up with you guys? I mean you and your friend."

"Uh…" Kairi began as he crossed her arms to put some thought into her words. "I guess for now we're nothing or better yet, we never were."

"How so?" Sora inquired, still a little confused. "I mean it seemed like before you were blushing, am I right?"

Kairi immediately began to start blushing furiously again. "Uh… you saw that…?" Kairi nervously asked. _**Of course he saw, whenever I blush it's always visible from even space!!**_

"I kinda saw…" Sora answered truthfully. "So that means you like him, but if you like him, how come you two aren't together? I mean it's fairly obvious he liked you back if he helped around the house all the time…" Sora put some good thought into his answer. He was really interested on whether or not she had boyfriend. If she did, he'd be able to not worry about his feelings, seeing as they wouldn't be returned, but if she didn't…

"Uh… well to put it simple… I never got the courage…." Kairi said shamefully as he slung her head low. She was beyond embarrassed at this point, that not even the usual blush would show itself to Sora in this moment. Saying something like that made her feel childish, but Sora's words put her at ease.

"I know what you mean." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

Kairi instantly looked at Sora to see if his words were true. His eyes didn't lie and neither did his face, and almost instantly Kairi needed to know by exactly what he meant by his words. "What happened with you?"

"Never got the courage…" Sora said, but apart from Kairi's shamefulness, Sora laughed. He laughed wholeheartedly at his comment. "In fact I had to get the girl to ask me out in order for me to get into a relationship."

"That's pretty lame…" Kairi joked, prodding at one of Sora's most embarrassing moments considering he was laughing at it too.

"Hey, that's not nice…" Sora whined playfully at the redheaded girl, but her response was a simple sticking of the tongue. "So _very_ mature…" He laughed at his sarcastic remark forcing Kairi to retract her tongue almost instantly.

After a while it got quiet, the two sat in silence for a while. One would look at another, but as soon as the other would look at each other they turned their heads the other way. It was basically a 'who-can-go-longer-without-talking' match between the two. It remained quiet until Kairi's voice ended the tension.

"Sora..?" Kairi begun while Sora looked at her with an expression of curiousness plastered all over it. "What ….was your girlfriend like?"

Sora's eyes immediately widened as the memories of his past girlfriend flowed at a rapid pace. He suddenly remembered everything he worked so hard to repress over the one and a half years. Her eyes, her hair, her peculiar aroma even lingered on somehow along with these memories.

A dark shadow cast itself under Sora's eyes as he almost murmured his reply. "She was… pretty…"

Kairi seemed a little scared at Sora's appearance. She didn't mean to make him upset, but she was curious, but now that he was acting in such a way, now she was even more curious. "Sora…? Are you ok?"

The dark shadow under Sora's eyes disappeared when he heard Kairi's voice. He looked at Kairi with pleading eyes. He wished he could simply tell her to stop torturing him, by reminding him of her, but he couldn't – he could at least ask.

"Kairi… I'm fine… it's just I don't want to think about my old girlfriend at the moment..." Sora said not looking at Kairi, but rather he stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Of course, Sora…" Kairi said with a warm smile. She really didn't mean to upset him, not by a long shot. "Oh and sorry, Sora."

Sora smiled at Kairi genuinely for her sincerity. "It's all right; you didn't mean anything by it."

Kairi smiled back at him. She was glad to know he'd be fine and had forgiven her, but it really did make her wonder. _**Who was his last girlfriend?**_

* * *

**Dozing Off is a Good Thing?**

"Quite Ironic wouldn't you think? How Icarus longed to fly high in the sky but his longings caused his own demise?" The tired and raspy voice of Selphie's aging teacher spoke to the class.

Selphie was bobbing her head up and down in a rheumatic motion – and no, she was not listening to music. She was trying her best to stay awake, but the collage professor, Professor Mikuri, was making very difficult to do so. His lectures were considered to be the most boring, tiresome speeches in all of the university, and Selphie was really starting to believe so, despite the fact it was a rumor.

"Now to bring us onto another mythological tale…" Professor Mikuri trailed as he placed his fingers to his chin to recount the stories locked within his mind.

Selphie was deadly close to smashing her head against the desk in the process of falling asleep. Every other piece of her body urged her to fall asleep, all except her common sense which, to Selphie, was really being unsupportive to her body's need. She didn't need her common sense to be negative!

"Maybe the reason Professor Mikuri is so boring is because he has another exciting job and it's probably so cool that it sucks all the fun out of this job." Selphie said positively to herself. "Like maybe he's a superhero in his spare time and he fights crime!"

"_**That would make sense…" **_Selphie's common sense began to say. "…_**If the crime rate wasn't so high this year."**_

"Ok maybe, he's a super astronaut and he goes into space every afternoon to take down evil invaders!" Selphie said positively to herself again. She was beginning to get odd looks in her class, especially from the blonde kid sitting next to her.

"_**Again, that would make sense…" **_Selphie's common sense began to say again in its negative tone of voice. _**"… If it didn't take so long to make it from earth to space and back again…"**_

"Ok maybe, he's an explorer and on the weekends he goes out of the country to explore and discover cool and ancient Aztec temples to obtain lost treasures!" Selphie exclaimed aloud making everyone in the class, except for the rambling Professor Mikuru, look at her with confusion written all over their faces.

"_**Not even going to bother with that one…" **_Selphie's common sense said with a sigh.

Selphie looked around the room to see everyone looking at her with confused expressions on each of them. Selphie began to giggle and shouted an apology to all of them, including Professor Mikuru who couldn't hear a thing because of his random ramblings. Last time Selphie actually paid attention to the guy's rambling he was talking about processed cheese and undergarments for some odd reasons, so it was best to ignore the old man.

After Selphie's random outburst it got unusually quiet and that was definitely making Selphie tired again.

"So bored…" Selphie murmured to herself as she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Without Selphie even paying any mind to it, her face landed with a thud against the desk and she fell asleep, but not before her lips released her last muffled statement. "… Why couldn't home economic have at _least_ one slot open…"

It was true, the day Selphie was required to sign up for an elective class. The only class that was open was Professor Mikuri's Mythology Course, the most boring class in the university, or so everyone claimed. All the students in Professor Mikuri's coursr were students that couldn't make it into other electives and they were students who were pulling their hairs or sobbing uncontrollably when they saw all the other lists were full and the only other class was Professor Mikuri, and unfortunately Selphie was one of those unlucky students. Sucks for her…

…………………………

"_Hey…" _

A prodding feeling could be felt at Selphie's arm. Could someone be so insensitive that'd they wake her up from this glorious nap? How heartless!

…………………………

"_Come, everyone's already gone…"_

_**Maybe if you ignore it, it'll go away.**_ Selphie's mind told her as it too was only half awake by this point. When the voice ceased for the moment Selphie fell asleep once more, but the slumber didn't last long as the annoying prodding of someone else woke her up again.

"Yes…" Selphie said in a more grumpy tone than she intended. She still didn't even to bother to look at the guy's direction and preferred it to keep her head nestled on the wooden desk.

"Fine, guess you don't want to know that everyone left the campus for the day already…" The guy deadpanned as he began to walk away.

"What?!" Selphie said immediately standing up and rushing toward the door colliding with the guy in the process, and ending with them both on the floor with Selphie on top and the guy on the bottom.

"You're pretty fast…" The guy wheezed to compliment as Selphie was much heavier than she looked, which always seemed odd to him – how could a women be heavier than they looked?

"I'm sorry…" Selphie said getting up from on top of him. She was feeling much more energetic since she had been running at full speed a few moments ago.

"Thanks…" The guy said as he stood up from the floor. Selphie was finally able to get a good look at the guy and she adored the sight! He had beautifully colored blonde hair, nice chiseled features on the face, blue jeans that showed off his legs really well – and to Selphie: his ass—and a yellow shirt that had written on it 'I majored in summer', that went nicely with his hair. "I'm Tidus Nakamura, and yours?"

"Uh…" Selphie stammered at the moment. She was trying to think of something to say but nothing came out. _**Crap I forgot my name!**_

"_**I'll give you a hint: It starts with 'S' and ends with '-elphie'." **_Selphie's common sense tiredly hinted to the auburn haired girl she, unfortunately, had to work with.

"Um, it's Selphie." Selphie said finally getting her name memorized. "Oh and thanks for waking me up before…"

Tidus chuckled a bit at her shyness, but he knew she was anything but shy and he intended to get to know the real Selphie. "No problem." He took a quick look at his watch; it said 6:06pm. "So hey, want to get together for a quick meal and we could get to know each other? I don't about you but I'm starving."

Selphie smiled widely, trying her best not show how giddy she was feeling, but that mission had failed from the moment it began. "I LOVED TO!!" She shouted, and her voice echoed all throughout the university.

"Great…" Tidus dragged on, checking his hearing to see if the shouting did anything to it. "Ready to go?"

"You betcha!" Selphie exclaimed to Tidus, still very giddy at that moment.

* * *

**Ass Searching**

"Mission Begin." Riku murmured to himself as he saw the sign for his favorite place to pick up women – the _7__th__ Heaven_. He drove by the place, silently ordering himself not to get mad because he would be back as soon as he found parking. He took a quick glance at his watch and grinned widely. _9:12,_ it said; apparently that was the perfect hour to begin the hunt.

The _7th_ _Heaven_ was a small and quaint little bar that wasn't none too popular, in fact not many people came to the bar at all, but what Riku loved about the place the most was the fact that for some odd and not-questioned reason, women came to the bar all the time –very _pretty_ and _single_ women. He didn't know exactly why the women of Tokyo were drawn to this small bar, but the fact of the matter was he, quite frankly, didn't care! It was best not to question universe, especially when it was getting you laid every week or so.

"I.D.?" The bouncer of the bar questioned Riku dryly, and he quickly showed his license and entered the bar.

"Ok, first things first…" Riku murmured to himself as he clasped his hands together. "I'm going to need a drink." He made his way over to the bar and there he was reacquainted with a small friend – beer.

Halfway through his first beer, a voice called out to him. Riku craned his neck to see who it was and was glad to see the familiar face; the owner and main bartender of the _7__th__ Heaven_, Tifa Lockhart.

"Hey Tifa, how's the bar doing?" Riku questioned, afterward taking a long sip from the bottle of alcohol.

"Doing pretty well, but that's not what I'm here for and you know why." Tifa said tiredly as she was wiping the table with a cleaning rag.

"Oh, so you've finally gained the courage to ask me out then." Riku observed jokingly. Tifa feign a laugh, obviously tired from his joking.

"You know I'm married, Riku." Tifa said walking behind the counter of the bar and turning her heels up a staircase.

Riku chuckled to himself. He and Tifa had been friends since high school, although they weren't exactly _best_ friends, a position taken by Sora, they knew each other pretty well. Tifa had always been 2 years older than Riku, so you can imagine the rumors that ran through the hallways whenever they would hang out. Sometimes Riku would even used those rumors to his advantage, it'd always end badly, of course.

The two had separated after Tifa had finished her third and final year of high school, and had been separated after that, even through college (Although, Riku had only spent a year in college anyways.). It wasn't until about a year ago, when Riku had stumbled into the bar on a terribly rainy day that he found his old friend again.

Whenever Riku was in a foul mood, even during and after high school, Tifa would always be there with the comforting words and the shoulder to cry on, even though Riku never in his life cry in front of a girl, specifically Tifa. Even when he wasn't in such a foul mood, before he'd begin his 'missions' he would have idle chit-chats with Tifa and most often end up spilling his heart out to her, but still even so, he'd never cry or shed a tear about it and talk about it casually. That's how it always was with him and Tifa. He was even there for Tifa's wedding about a couple of months ago. They had only recently come back from their honeymoon, and Riku was glad of it. Without her bar open he found it almost impossible to find girls! _Almost…_

"Target sighted." Riku said to himself observing a certain Blondie who seemed to be really intoxicated and she really wasn't bad on the eyes; a perfect target for an almost guaranteed mission complete.

"kzzzh…" Riku made with his hand to his mouth. "… Riku to base, Riku to base. Target has been spotted and able to pursue when given permission, copy?"

With his other hand to his mouth, he replied to his own message. "Kzzh… copy that, Riku. Permission is granted to pursue the _very_ hot blonde. Attack with your best moves and perhaps you'll end up in bed tonight. Strike in 3… 2… **1!**"

One would expect that Riku would've dashed out to confront the blonde, but not for Riku, he was a professional or so he claimed to be, so instead he casually walked toward the intoxicated blonde.

"Hey there…" Riku said casually sitting on one of the couches found in the bar for patrons who prefer to sit comfortably than on the stools.

* * *

**Damn the Day a Conscious was Created**

"So… beautiful…" Cid said to himself as he wiped a tear away from the sides of his eyes with his index. The movie marathon had just finished with the movie '_Lassie'_ and the movie apparently moved Cid.

"The way Lassie saved Timmy from the well was simply awe-inspiring." Cid said removing another tear from his eye. He began heading to his room to get some well-deserved rest -- Not that he did anything worthwhile, of course.

After getting ready for bed, having his midnight snack, and falling plopping into the bed with all of his body weight falling after, he couldn't help like something was missing. Like something he forgot and he wouldn't be able to get any sleep if it wasn't done. He damned the day that God created a conscious.

"Now let's see what I forgot…" Cid mumbled as he threw off the blanket and sat at the end of his bed with just his pajamas on. Usually he'd wear just his underwear, but today he was feeling unusually cold, a clear sign that winter was coming.

"Hmm… I turn off the TV…" Cid recounted placing his hand to his chin. "I turned off the stove… Closed the refrigerator… turned off the lights… hmm… ARGHH!" Cid screamed loudly in anguish at the fact that he couldn't think of what he had forgotten. He threw himself onto the bed once more and sprawled his arms and legs all over it. He turned his head to the side to see his cell phone laying comfortably on his nightstand. At the sight of his cell phone, his eyes widen and his jaw gaped.

"God damn it!" Cid cussed as he immediately jumped off his bed and ran toward his door in a quick rush.

* * *

**You Make a Good Pillow**

"He forgot didn't he…?" Kairi mumbled as her eyes tiredly directed themselves toward the flooring. She laid her head against Sora using him completely as a pillow. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so tired, she probably would be blushing like crazy.

"He probably did. I could bet that he went to sleep right after the movie marathon." Sora murmured into Kairi's ear not feeling at all as energized as he did a few hours ago.

When Sora's breath reached into Kairi's ear a cold and refreshing shiver went down her spine, filling her mind with all kind of thoughts. At this point, she really wanted to move, but she just couldn't – she didn't want to. "You make a very good pillow, Sora." Kairi said, blurting out the random statement.

Sora blushed lightly, but it went away in a matter of seconds as he regained his composure. He looked down at the sleeping form of the red headed girl and grinned. "You make a very blanket." Sora replied, feeling very clever at his response.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle and blush, it seemed all she could do at the time being considering there was nothing else to do but that and sleep.

"I'm glad I could be of some use to you, Sora." Kairi said, snuggling into his warmth afterward. She felt so safe and secure near him, she knew it'd end soon, most likely in the morning, but at least she'd be able to enjoy it as best as she could.

"You make it sound like you're in love with me or something." Sora joked, afterward chuckling at his statement. It also got a chuckle from Kairi too, but she didn't respond at all and instead she just got even closer to Sora saying that he really was a good pillow.

Sora's eyes soften as he noticed Kairi fall asleep at last. She really was beautiful, and she was funny, and she was abnormal, but the kind of abnormal that would've made life exciting. When Sora noticed what he was saying he blushed instantly and smacked himself, literally. _**Idiot, this isn't the time to be falling in love. It's never the time anymore…**_

* * *

**They Say a Lot of Things**

A shower head stopped sprinkling its water from its spout. With a turn of the knob, a figure stood in the bathtub of her house with water dripping from the sides of her body down to the porcelain flooring of the tub. Wet blonde tendrils covering her eyes and with a swift motion of her hands she brushed them to the back of her ears. With a sigh from her breath and her hands sliding to her sides, she began to think to herself. _**"They say a lot of things about love…" **_

With a long tiring sigh, she finally climbed out of the bathtub when after finally feeling a chilling breeze on her cold wet body. She made sure to dry her body thoroughly going from her hair to her toes, her bosoms to her back. After wrapping the towel around her endowed chest, she walked to her room. _**"Like love feels so right or that love is what completes you or maybe…"**_

With her cerulean colored eyes, she gazed over to the side of the room, to her bed which, on top of her pillow, laid her white pajamas with blue floral designs that was neatly folded. She walked over to her bed, letting the towel slip off her waist, and placed all of the pajamas on her and laid in her bed, putting several of her bed covers on her. _**"Maybe that love is fleeting or some other stupid thing like that…"**_

Namine took a glance at the clock that sat on her computer desk placed across the room from her bed. _12:39AM_, it said. Namine sighed and looked at the ceiling. She was thinking too much to actually fall asleep, but she knew she would eventually. _**"Love is such a waste of time, there's no point in it. There really isn't…"**_

Just as Namine predicted, she was getting drowsy. Her head turned to the side and she began to close her eyes. The last thing she could make out with her eyes was the clock saying that it was _12:41 AM_. _**"…But if love is so stupid… why am I so desperate for it now…?"**_And with those last thoughts she was out like a light.

* * *

**Freedom!**

Kairi's body moved and shifted a bit when she felt sudden movement in the bed that she was sleeping on – Or at least she thought it was a bed. She got from her position to see a blurry figure. She was still a little groggy so she rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes only to see Sora on the phone with someone.

"Even though I'm glad you finally got off your ass to fix the elevator you could've done it a bit faster!" Sora yelled into his phone. Apparently Cid had finally just now fixed the elevator – Kairi wouldn't have minded an extra hour, but at least she'd be able to sleep in her own bed.

"Yeah, yeah… just don't be cheap next time and actually call someone to fix the elevator." Sora drawled on, after receiving a colorful response from Cid on the other line. He closed his phone shut and looked to Kairi, as he just noticed she was up.

"Hey Kairi… looks like we'll be able to sleep in our own beds tonight." Sora said cheerfully as he leaned on the metal wall of the elevator waiting for the machine to reach the ninth floor.

"Yep, good thing too, I might've messed up my back sleeping here." Kairi joked as she stood up from the floor and began dusting her clothes off for what seemed like the fourth time that day. She wasn't sure, it's not like she had been counting – or was she?

"Yeah…" Sora trailed off, not really knowing what to say so he filled up the room with silence until they made it to the ninth floor. It shouldn't take too long; they were on the fourth floor when the elevator stopped. With a ding, Sora and Kairi's answer finally arrived – Freedom!

Kairi spent no time waiting to jump out of the elevator, half-expecting it to collapse the second they made it to the ninth floor. She literally jumped on the ground started making out with it, disturbing Sora a bit, but she was too busy thanking the gods she was alive to notice.

"Well, I'll see you later Kairi…" Sora said patting Kairi on the back and making his way over to his apartment.

"Oh God…" Kairi said in realization, taking her face off the floor. "Sora was still there when I was doing that? Damn…"

* * *

And with that the chapter is finished. If you find the time, please review and I hope you enjoy the story a bit. As from now on things in the story will get a bit serious. The next chapter will lighten up, but after then everyone goes back to work.

Again please review if you find the time, and now without further to do, here's Sora's Reviewer Corner.

Reviewer's Corner

Sora: Hey guys it's me Sora, your favorite hero! Yep, the keyblade master has been drinking so expect some vomit!

Riku: That's sick... why are you telling us this?

Sora: No idea!

Riku: Whatever, anyways time for the reviewers question of the day or whatever... -reads off card- _**"Favorite Final fantasy cameo, if any?"**_

Sora: You heard the magical talking card, so answer in the review you'll probably never give in!

Riku: Yeah what he said.

Sora: Oh and don't forget to ask for a picture with me and this silver haired girl, she's hot right guys?!

Riku: What?!

Sora: Shush, honey I'll comb your hair later...

Riku: -begins to walk away- Ugh... I'll just chalk that one up to the booze...

Sora: Remember and review! -chases after Riku-

Riku: How much beer did you have anyways?

Sora: Only one! ... I think...


End file.
